Optical testing of samples has become increasingly popular in recent years due to the speed, accuracy, and efficiency with which test results can be acquired through optical testing. Because of these benefits, optical testing is commonly used in medical applications such as glucose testing, with the sample fluid being blood. Generally, optical testing in medical applications involves allowing light to interact with a sample. In some applications, the sample may be combined with a reagent for testing. Optical testing may be accomplished using “formats,” which allow for the collection of a sample, combination of the sample with a reagent, and optical testing of the sample.
Several problems arise in optical testing applications. A common problem with sample testing is the necessary sample size to allow reaction with a reagent and enable accurate testing. Many optical formats require sample sizes of 300 nl or greater. Further, optical formats often result in performance errors due to poor mechanical tolerances of the formats. When a reagent is used with an optical format, the reagent may be inconsistently placed within the format. For example, an improper amount of reagent or reagent placed in the wrong location may affect test accuracy. Formats resulting in improper control of sample volume—for example, deposition of an insufficient sample volume within a test area—decrease the accuracy of many prior art optical testing systems. Further, the costs of manufacturing optical formats can be high, and resulting formats are often larger than desired.
In order to increase the efficiency and accuracy of optical sample testing, it is desirable to provide an improved optical format.